Sessions
by SheikahLover
Summary: A series told in 100 - 800 word drabbles. Allen Walker is tired of school and tired of life. At the risk of failing the Twelfth Grade, his uncle forces him to attend after school tutoring sessions. Immediately, Allen's world is turned upside down the moment he meets his tutor, Kagome Higurashi. Life will never be the same for Allen again. (Kagome x Allen).
1. Allen

**Disclaimer -** InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and D. Gray Man is property of Katsura Hoshino. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, SheikahLover, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to InuYasha and/or D. Gray Man. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Sessions**

 **Chapter One:** Allen

 **AN:** I've had this story bubbling in my head for years now! It's another AU (Alternate Universe) story, and I'll be aiming to update this almost daily. I intend to make it a drabble series which means that the chapters will range from 100-800 words. They won't be any larger or shorter. The pairing is Kagome Higurashi x Allen Walker. Allen is seventeen and in Grade 12 and Kagome is nineteen and in her first year of university. Since I'm born and raised in Canada, I'm following the Canadian school curriculum since I'm most familiar with that. *chuckles to myself*

* * *

The final bell had rung, signalling the end of another the school day. Teenagers were in the midst of packing up their notebooks and other school supplies, hastily shoving them into their bags with desperate urges to flee the classroom. With plans to chat in the corridors or dash off to club meetings and part-time jobs, it seemed like everyone in the class was eager to leave, except for one young lad.

Allen Walker, an English born student who immigrated to Canada during the eighth grade, was wordlessly stuffing his papers into a worn out binder, trying to keep his eyes and ears to himself. Known throughout the school as being one of the resident people to avoid, Allen couldn't wait for his peers to vacate the room. Besides longing for the silence to return, Allen couldn't wait for the staring to fade away too.

Even after four years of studying with these students, several of them still found Allen's physical appearance to be rather... horrid. From his startling white hair to his freak-like birthmark that trailed from his forehead down to his left cheekbone, Allen was habituated to hearing whispers and jeers behind his back about his physical characteristics.

He tried his hardest to ignore them but sometimes it could be quite difficult. Sometimes it made enduring school that much harder.

Allen's deceased father, Mana Walker, would tell Allen everyday to keep his head held high and continue to move forward. "Keep on walking, don't ever stop" was the motto for which Mana Walker adhered to. He followed that lifestyle until the day he died. Upon his death, that motto became more than a statement or lifestyle choice to Allen, it had become his will to live. On some of his darkest days, those words were Allen's sole motivation to wake up in the morning.

It might seem rather odd to some, perhaps even sad in the eyes of other people, but unless you've spent a day walking in Allen's shoes then you wouldn't be able to understand the moral significance of those simple words...

Allen heaved a sigh of relief. The room was finally empty, even the teacher has vacated the room. For the first time today, he felt at ease.

His right hand reached forward to collect his final notebook. There were several pieces of paper poking out from the top, one of which made Allen frown. It was his most recent mathematics test. It was yet another failing grade.

Allen heaved another sigh, remembering his teacher's words.

 _"This is your second failed test to date, Walker. If you don't shape up soon, you'll wind up failing my class."_

Unfortunately, mathematics wasn't Allen's only worst subject. Excluding his advanced placement music course, he was failing or nearly failing everything else.

He sucked on his bottom lip.

Failure.

Allen loathed the word. It often made him feel like an even bigger reject on top of his outward appearance. His failing marks were also another reason for the gossipers and whispers among his classmates.

"Mmm…" Without thinking any further, Allen reached for the notebook and threw it into his bag. He didn't care what happened to that paper. He didn't care what happened to any of his schoolwork for that matter. Allen was, needless to say, tired. He was feeling so tired of everything. It amazed him that he even managed to force himself to come to school today. After all, no one cared if he showed up. Not one of his classmates or his teachers for that matter.

No one saw Allen Walker or considered him to be a significant figure in the grand schemes of things. He might stand out among the crowd because of his unique appearance, but his solitary tendencies and quiet demeanour made him an easy figure to forget…

And try as he might, sometimes that thought didn't even bother him anymore.

Allen wanted nothing more than to fade away from existence. He was tired of everyone, so tired, and he wanted it to end.


	2. Home Life

**Sessions**

 **Chapter Two:** Home Life

 **AN:** You're all amazing, do you know that! Six favourites and follows from only the first chapter! Thank you for giving the story a chance. :D

* * *

Allen sighed as he trudged up the steps of the small bungalow. Situated in the northern part of town, Allen had to take the bus from school for thirty minutes and then walk an extra twenty minutes to reach the home. It was an inconvenience living so far from the school and more often than not, Allen wound up walking the entire way since his uncle Cross Marian would "borrow" his bus fare… usually his lunch money too. It never failed to piss Allen off.

Beads of sweat formed behind his neck. Allen really hoped that his uncle wasn't at home. After a long day at school, Allen didn't possess the energy or the willpower required to handle his alcoholic loving, womanizer of an uncle.

It seemed like almost every week, his uncle would be seeing a new woman, or women for that matter. He was rarely at home and always seemed to be jetting off somewhere. The odd time that he was at home, he was either sleeping or drinking. And when he drank, one of his favourite past times was to annoy Allen.

Allen bit his bottom lip, reached into his pant pocket and withdrew his house key. He entered into the small home and was immediately knocked down onto his rear. A groan escaped from his lips before an all too familiar face leaned over and happily licked his cheek.

"T-Tim! S-Stop it!" he chuckled, trying to push the golden retriever away from his face. Timcanpy or Tim for short was Allen's beloved golden retriever. He originally belonged to his late father Mana Walker, and after his passing, Tim was one of the few possessions that Cross willingly allowed Allen to bring over to Canada.

Tim barked in protest while Allen managed to raise himself up. He quickly dusted himself off and placed his backpack down onto the nearby bench before turning his attention back towards Tim. Immediately his eyes softened as he began to stroke his head. "Hiya Tim, how's it going today?"

"Ruff!"

Allen couldn't help but smile when seeing how fast Tim's tail was wagging. The sight of his best friend never failed to lighten his mood. Most often then not, simply spending some time with Tim would make Allen temporarily forget his problems.

 _Maybe I'll take Tim for a walk soon._

Allen liked that idea. It might be nice to head to the park. Go for a stroll around there, take Tim to the attached dog park and play some fetch, let him meet up with some of the other dogs. Most of the other owners tended to stay away from Allen, but they always let Tim play with their dogs. So long as Tim could play freely with them, Allen was content to watch from the sidelines.

The more Allen thought about going to the park, the more he liked it.

 _Then it's settled. After a quick snack, we'll be heading over there._

With that thought in mind, Allen quickened his pace into the kitchen. Right before he reached the kitchen however, something caught his attention. Now before you ask, it certainly wasn't the light cloud of smoke that covered the air nor was it the smell of a cigarette that made his blood run cold. His uncle would smoke freely in the house, so Allen was more than used to the scent by now. It also wasn't the sight of a large mess. Allen tried his best to keep the house spotless, even though it was relatively empty. Since it wasn't either of those issues, what fully stunned him was the sight of his uncle sitting in a kitchen chair, watching him intently.

Allen stopped dead in his tracks. He was stunned to see his uncle at home; more so, there wasn't a single drink in front of him. He was leaning back in the chair, clutching his cigarette in-between his index and middle finger. His eyes were locked onto Allen's small frame. It made the boy gulp. His uncle's stare was so intent, it made Allen wonder whether or not he was even blinking.

"Allen, sit down. We need to talk. Right now."


	3. Discussion

**Chapter Three:** Discussion

 **AN:** Thank you to rinalen96 and KenjiChan622 for the reviews. Thank you to everyone who is following the story and putting it in their favourites too. Things will be getting better soon, I promise. In chapter 5, Kagome will arrive. Who is excited?

* * *

Allen complied with his uncle's request, taking a seat in the vacant chair that was across from him.

Cross, meanwhile, continued to watch Allen intently. His stare was so intense that it sent shivers down Allen's spine.

"Y-Yes, uncle?" He gulped, tugging at his shirt collar. "W-What's the matter?" For the life of him, Allen couldn't fathom why his uncle looked so… well, why did he look like that in general? What had Allen done wrong to upset his uncle? Allen was positive that he'd paid off the newest set of bills that came in, the fridge was stocked with fresh food and alcohol - don't ask how Allen managed to purchase it even though he was a minor - and the house was spotless. Allen always made sure to stay out of his uncle's way when he was at home. He never particularly enjoyed spending time with the man, and Allen always assumed that Cross felt the same way.

Cross pursed his lips together into a firm line. "Your school called today, Allen. Apparently, you're failing your courses… again."

Allen immediately cringed. So this was the problem. The school had called and pissed him off. No wonder his uncle looked so upset.

"I-I'm sorry, uncle… I didn't realize they would call… again…" Allen chuckled nervously, a habit he had developed over the time he spent living with his uncle.

"You barely passed the eleventh grade, idiot." Cross scoffed, recalling the amount of calls and emails the prissy school staff had sent him. "Didn't you wind up re-taking almost all of those classes in the summer or something, you idiot?"

Allen's gaze dropped towards the floor. "Yeah, uncle… it was something like that." Excluding his music class last year, Allen had barely passed a single one. His worst grades during that year were English, math and history.

Cross brought the cigarette up to his lips and took in a large drag. It was silent between the duo for several minutes, until the older man exhaled a large puff of smoke. The smoke permeated the air of the small kitchen, making Allen's eyes water and his throat tickle. He hated it when his uncle smoked in the house.

"Your guidance counselor, Miss. Lotto or something, said that at this rate you probably won't graduate from high school."

Allen merely shrugged. This isn't anything new to him. He knew that his grades sucked and there was a good chance he wouldn't graduate. His grades were the lowest among the entire twelfth grade class at his school, after all.

Cross arched an eyebrow. "That lack of indifference you have idiot… it's exactly how the nutty woman described your actions on the phone."

Allen shrugged again. "...Who cares if I don't graduate this year. I'll just repeat the courses next year and everything will be fine."

Cross immediately snorted. "I think not, idiot. This time next year, you'll be eighteen, which means by law you're officially an adult. I won't be legally responsible for you anymore."

Allen was tempted to shoot back "you've never been responsible anyways," but he decided to refrain himself. His uncle was a sadistic monster when provoked, and Allen wasn't interested in obtaining a beating right now.

Instead, he forced himself to say, "You know, I'll be eighteen this year, right?"

"But you'll be seventeen for half the year," Cross countered. "It'd look fishy if I kicked you out the minute you turned eighteen. Anyway," he bit on the edge of his cigarette, "if you do fail again Allen, I'll be kicking your sorry ass out of this house. You'll have to fend for yourself. I'm tired of picking up after you."

Allen's eyebrows rose. Once again, he was quite tempted to argue with his uncle. It was becoming harder for Allen to suppress his comments. He bit down on the insides of his cheeks and balled his hands into tight fists.

Cross noticed the boy's agitation and couldn't help but smirk. He loved to rile the boy up. However, this was a serious issue. He needed to have this conversation with Allen before he became too drunk and forgot about it entirely.

"The school wants you to graduate, idiot. Whether you want to or not, they intend to help you. The loony counselor has reached out to the nearby university. Apparently, they have some tutors there or something that help out idiot high schoolers like yourself."

"Ehh?"

Cross leaned out, purposely exhaling a large puff of smoke into Allen's face. "This means starting tomorrow idiot, you'll have a tutor whether you like it or not."

* * *

 **P.S:** excluding Kagome, are there any other character from DGM or InuYasha who you would want to see in the story?


	4. Allen's Thoughts

**Chapter Four:** Allen's Thoughts

 **AN:** Kagome's in the next chapter! If you want to read the next chapter **tonight** , I can have it published if I obtain at least **TWO** reviews. Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

"A tutor?" mouthed Allen, lying on his bed. Tim laid curled up beside his feet, snoozing away. It was almost midnight, and Allen couldn't sleep because his mind couldn't stop relaying the conversation he had with his uncle earlier that day.

"A tutor?"

The two words tasted foreign on his tongue. It certainly wasn't something Allen had expected; after all, the school had previously assigned him tutors, but they never worked out. Usually the students instantly refused, and the few who were willing to try, flat out bailed upon learning the student who needed assistance was Allen Walker.

Apparently no one wanted to tutor the school's primary freak.

Allen's eyes narrowed at the recollection.

Undoubtedly, this person would probably respond in a similar fashion. It didn't matter that they attended the local University as opposed to the high school. Allen already knew the person would probably refuse to tutor him the moment they saw his appearance or realized how horrid his grades were.

A sigh seeped through his lips. Allen dreaded the thought of school even more so than usual now. Tomorrow afternoon, he was supposed to report to Miss. Lotto's office. There he would meet his tutor and the two would supposedly venture for the library to begin their first study session.

"...More like last study session," Allen mumbled to himself before rolling onto his side and burying his face into his pillow, grumbling with displeasure.


	5. Kagome

**Chapter Five:** Kagome

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss. Lotto." Allen greeted the German guidance counselor with a meek smile. The school day had finally come to an end, meaning it was time for Allen to meet his tutor.

"G-Good afternoon, A-Allen," Miss. Lotto stuttered as she stood up from behind her desk. Allen then noticed the various papers that were scattered across the desk and floor. Evidently, it seemed as though the older woman had managed to knock over several large stack of papers before he entered the room.

Despite the oncoming irritation he felt brewing inside his stomach, Allen forced himself to step inside the office to offer the woman a helping hand. Miss. Lotto was known throughout the school for being a… tad clumsy. It often led to her ushering out numerous apologies and causing quite a few disruptions in the hallways.

"Oh, t-thank you very much A-Allen." She beamed when noticing that Allen was already collecting several pieces of parchment. "You're such a kind young man."

Allen blushed from the compliment, though he tried to hide his disdain for the praise. "You're welcome, Miss. Lotto. I'm happy to help." He set the papers down on the desk, awaiting for her to finish collecting the final batch. Once everything was safely picked up from the floor, Miss. Lotto moved towards the nearest filing cabinet to retrieve a folder. Allen noticed that the manila file sported his name in elegant script. He suppressed a grimace. No doubt that was his student file.

Miranda opened the file and withdrew a single sheet of paper from it. She then turned to Allen and offered him a simple explanation. "This paper will assist your tutor, Miss. Higurashi. It'll allow her to know what subjects you're especially struggling with right now."

Allen swallowed a hefty retort. It was beyond evident that he was struggling with all of his courses, though it seemed like she was purposely avoiding that imperative topic.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Miss. Lotto immediately perked up while Allen could only sigh. No doubt that was his tutor.

"Miss. Higurashi, please come in. Please, please, let me introduce you to your student, Mr. Allen Walker."

 _Here goes nothing…_

Allen thought, barely able to hold back a grimace. Slowly, almost painfully so, he willed himself to turn around to face the door. Unsure of what to expect, Allen was surprised to see a young Asian woman standing in the door frame. She had waist length onyx hair tied back into a loose bun, although she allowed her bangs and several strands to seep out. She was also sporting a long sleeved creme coloured blouse with a pair of form fitting jeans and white sandals.

"A-Allen, my dear, d-do come a tad closer place." Upon Miss. Lotto's insistence, Allen ventured closer towards the door, his gaze never wavering from his tutor.

Miss Higurashi leaned forward to offer Allen a hand to shake. "Hello Allen-san, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'll be your tutor. I'm so excited to finally be meeting you." She smiled causing Allen's cheeks to darken.

He tried to look away, though he found it extremely difficult to avert his gaze from those smouldering chocolate brown irises. They glimmered with such delight that Allen could only gulp and let out a small reply, "L-Likewise, Kagome."

Miss Lotto then passed the single sheet to Kagome. "Miss. Higurashi, this s-should contain all of the information you require."

"Thank you, Miss. Lotto." Kagome beamed and happily accepted the paper. She tucked it under her arm before diverting her attention back towards Allen.

"Allen-san, I hope you don't mind, but I brought along some sweets that I thought we could enjoy together." She said calmly.

Allen immediately perked up upon hearing the word 'sweet'. Kagome noticed his excitement and couldn't help but chuckle. She then raised a small bag she was holding in her left hand. "I hope you like mitarashi dangos, Allen-san. They're one of my favourite treats. I thought we could enjoy a nice snack while we start our first session."

With his eyes locked on the bag, Allen nodded and happily cried out, "Of course!"

Kagome could've sworn she saw stars dancing in Allen's eyes. Evidently he liked the treat.

Unable to contain her laughter, she inched forward and reached for his hand. Entwining his hand with hers, she offered Miss. Lotto one last smile before she pulled Allen out of the office and headed straight for the library.

For the second time in five minutes, Allen found himself mildly blushing.


	6. First Session

**Chapter Six:** First Session

* * *

Kagome led Allen towards the back of the library, intending to find a more secluded location. Allen, meanwhile, tried his best to ignore the curious gazes of his peers. Although it was a Friday afternoon, the library was quite busy with students working on the computers or perusing the shelves for material. Undoubtedly, they were wondering why _him_ , the school freak, had entered into the library and accompanied by a young lady. The two were still holding hands, much to the embarrassment and partial delight of Allen.

"Mmm, this looks like a good spot." Kagome decided before coming to a halt. "What do you say, Allen-san?"

"It's fine." He nodded, surveying the corner work spot Kagome had selected. It was tucked away from sight but had a nice large window, allowing for ample light to pass through the small space.

"Let's get started then." Kagome released her grip from his hand only to sit down in the chair that looked out towards the rest of the library. This left Allen to take the seat that looked towards the wall.

Allen removed his backpack from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. He then slid down into the seat, watching as Kagome ruffled through the folder Ms. Lotto had provided her. He tried to suppress a grimace, knowing all too well what contents that folder contained, such as all of the courses he's failed and repeated over the years. Mentally preparing himself for the glares or scoldings Kagome would give him - as did all his other tutors - Allen was surprised to see her place the material down onto the table, her expression neutral.

"Allen-san," she spoke softly. "I see that you're having trouble with several courses."

"...Everything except music," he whispered more to himself than Kagome.

Kagome chuckled softly. "I can help you with anything you're struggling with Allen-san, excluding math."

Allen arched an eyebrow. What was wrong with math? Before he could question her, Kagome continued speaking. "How about we start with English and history. They're two of my preferred subjects."

Allen shrugged. "That's fine."

"Great. Let's see your notes and class outlines."

Allen started to blush. With great hesitation, he reached into his bag and withdrew an old binder that looked to have seen better days. Crammed inside the old binder was several papers protruding from all angles.

Beads of sweat formed behind his head. "H-Here," he slid the binder towards her. "Everything is inside there, I think."

Kagome reached over to grab the binder. She flipped it open to see numerous papers ripped, stained and torn simply tossed inside. Most of the papers weren't even hole punched.

"Oh Allen-san," she sighed, shaking her head.

Allen's blush worsened.

Kagome merely chuckled. "Part of being a good student involves organization," she playfully scolded him. "But don't worry, this'll get better with time." She winked making him laugh nervously.

"Allen-san, I'll be flipping through your stuff here for a few minutes. Why don't you have some dango while I investigate your material?"

"...That sounds good." Allen sighed, knowing this session could only continue to go spiral downwards.

...If only Allen knew how wrong he was.


	7. Cell Number

**Chapter Seven:** Cell Number

* * *

The first session was finally over and Allen was stunned. Not once during their two-hour session did Kagome belittle, mock or scold Allen. She kept her comments about his disorganization to herself, and strictly focused on helping Allen work on his English homework and American history essay. Kagome made the work interesting too, and she never hesitated to assist him when he required clarification on a question. The time seemed to fly by, and before Allen knew it, the two hours had terminated.

He was in the midst of packing his bag while Kagome was fiddling with her phone. Allen watched her from the corner of his eye, noticing how the sun's rays made her black hair glisten. He swallowed, blushing slightly before he stuffed the rest of his stuff inside his knapsack and quickly zipped it up.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you on Tuesday, Allen-san." She smiled and slid her phone back into her side pocket. "I look forward to our next session. Hopefully, by then, you'll have a working draft for your history essay."

"Haha, of course." Allen laughed nervously. "I-I'll try my best to have it finished by then, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Allen-san, you won't "try" to have it done. You _will_ have it done by, Tuesday." She stepped forward and poked his right cheek with her index finger. Allen jerked back instinctively, not liking it when people touched him. "I won't have you falling behind in your classes anymore, Allen-san. For you to graduate on time, you'll need to work extra hard to catch up to your peers."

Allen merely shrugged, uncertain of how to respond. To be honest, he didn't care if he didn't graduate this year or not. His previous grades were terrible and his transcript was filled with several repeats which any university or college would consider to be a major red flag. He also knew that when he turned eighteen, his uncle would kick him out of the house, therefore leaving him homeless. Graduating from high school was, therefore, one of his least pressing concerns at the moment.

Kagome noticed the dejected look aligning Allen's face. She bit her bottom lip, sucking on it gently for a moment. "You know," she began, "if you need help finding some good sources for your paper, I wouldn't mind helping you out, Allen-san."

"Hmm?" Allen snapped out of his daze. "O-Oh, no. Please don't worry about it, Kagome. I'll manage." He waved his hands in protest. "You've already done so much for me."

"Nonsense," she chided him, ignoring his words. "You'll be getting an "A" on that paper whether you want to or not, Allen-san. Your topic was the American Revolution, right? Well, we'll start off by finding some good books here that you can use to develop an argument." She reached for his hand and started to lead him over towards the reference desk.

Allen kept trying to tell Kagome that he didn't need any more assistance with his paper outline, but the girl flat out ignored his requests. Allen was thus forced to awkwardly stand in front of the librarian and stumble around to explain his paper topic while Kagome kept a firm grip on his hand. Once the librarian had told them were the history material was stored, Kagome set off to find it, dragging Allen behind her.

"Well, this looks to be a good start." The older girl smiled as she started to peruse the large section of books. "Allen-san, you start off over there while I'll work over here."

"O-Okay." Allen stuttered, not liking their current situation. After two hours of nonstop working, Allen wanted a break. He didn't want to continue working on school, even if he was simply looking for books right now.

A couple of minutes passed, and Allen managed to find one or two books that mentioned some aspects he found interesting. He pulled them off the shelves and turned around to see that Kagome possessed three books of her own.

"This should be enough for now," she beamed. "I think you'll have enough to be able to make a good outline."

"Mmm," Allen merely grunted, making Kagome frown.

She then set the books down onto the ground and reached for her cell phone. "Allen-san, what's your cell number?"

"M-My cell?" He repeated. Why would Kagome want his number?

"Yes, you silly goose," she chuckled. "I want your number so I can check up on you. I want to make sure that you're on track this weekend with your homework."

Allen inwardly cringed. "Kagome, you really don't need to do that. Trust me, I'll have the outline done by Tuesday."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't care, Allen-san. I'll still be checking up on you anyway. Besides, if you run into any problems, I'd be happy to help you. I'm your tutor. I'm here to ensure that you succeed. Now, can I please have your cell phone number?"

Allen suppressed a sigh before he dropped his books and reached into his bag. He - somewhat shamefully - withdrew an older looking phone and passed it to Kagome who didn't even bat an eyelash at its current state. She simply turned it on, accessed his contact's list and inserted her contact information before handing it back to Allen. She then handed her phone to Allen, who quickly reciprocated the gesture. When Allen returned her phone to her, Kagome smiled and sent him a quick text.

 _"Hi. It's Kagome. :)"_

Allen stared down at the screen, knowing all too well that this wouldn't be the last time he heard from Kagome until Tuesday.


End file.
